Big Time Repo
by zogen j dylan
Summary: AUMOVIEFIC  *You better pray you keep your voice. Total Payment:  2,600,000.* Kames. Set in 2027. Rated T. HORROR/ROMANCE/DRAMA


**So this all started out with a "Zydrate Anatomy" video and spiraled into an awesome story thought process. I was on the bus for four hours to NYC on Saturday and wrote the entire first chapter on the way there and back. If you know both BTR and Repo! The Genetic Opera, you will appreciate this. I thought after the Halloween episode, "Hey! Anything is possible, especially for a writer!", so this was born.**

**Title: **_Big Time Repo!_

**Summary: **_You better pray you keep your voice. __Total Payment: $2,600,000._

**Genre: **_Horror/Romance/Drama/Tragedy_

**Rating: **_T for drug use and gay themes_

**Characters: **_Kendall Knight, James Maslow, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor, The Jennifers, Gustavo Rocque, Kelly Wainright, Griffin, Katie Knight, and Camille_

**Characters Mentioned: **_Mrs. Knight_

**Pairs: **_Kames, Cargan, Jenlos, Kelstavo, and Jamille_

**Note: **_Set in 2027. Very much AUish._

* * *

**2027**

The world looked as bleak as it could possibly be. It was dark, dangerous, and cold. The sun rarely rose, and it was dangerous to be outside. Los Angeles had turned itno a wasteland, ridden with death, disease, and desperation. People were doing anything they could. People were taking what they could. It was desperate times, and everybody was feeling the pain.

The alarm clock blared loudly at six. Kendall Knight blearily oppened his eyes and reached over. His grey wrist cuff hit the table and his fingers pressed the off button lazily. His cuff blinked green with a message into his eyes.

Slowly rolling over, Kendall rubbed his palms on his eyelids tiredly. He sat up and pressed the only button on the cuff. A small photo popped up on the LED screen of his boss and producer Gustavo Rocque. His voice filled the silent room, "Kendall don't forget your medication and meet me at the studio STAT!"

Sighing, Kendall looked over at the metal tray on his table. A glass of water and a vile of red powder lay there for him. Cynoxihide. It kept his vocal chords strong and working. The stuff was nasty tasting and went doen horribly, but it kept him here and singing. So he took it. Every morning of every day.

Kendall groggily got out of bed and went to the huge balcony window. He opened the black velveteen curtains and looked out at the world before him. The sky was dark, clouds overcast. Buildings were run down or well conserved and lived in. Giant animated LED billboards showed various famous people as advertisement, including himself. Directly in the middle of it all was the biggest building of Rocque Records. It lit up like a Christmas tree and humming with life and early morning business. Kendall stared at it all, remembering very different times. It all seemed so...lost and forgotten. Like a dream. He wanted it all back. Yet those days were long gone and would never again return.

Turning, the blonde walked back to the table to take his medicine. He jumped when he say a very distressed and high James Diamond sprawled out on his bed. Clad in black jeans, a deep purple t-shirt, and a deep mahoghany pink leather jacket, James looked at Kendall with a lopsided grin. "Good mornin'," his words drawled and slurred together. Kendall walked over to him.

"How did you get in here?"

James wiggled his fingers. "Magic and luck."

"You can't have both," Kendall downed his medicine making a face. "And you've been taking street X again."

Xyleize was a highly dangerous and addictive drug meant for the use of operations and transplants when performed. Since the Hollywood crash of 2020, stars had been doing it in excess to get a high or to actually get an operation weekly or monthly for the namesake of fame. Street X was used by people with nothing to lose. It was home made by street degenerates and highly dangerous. James Diamond was the only person Kendall knew who took it for thrill purposes. Sure, sometimes the teen took it for un-necessary operations, buut for the pleasure alone was all that counted to the brunette.

Once upon a time, Kendall and James had been best friends. Now, Kendall wasn't sure who James was anymore. He wasn't sure _what_ they were anymore. Sure James made advances on him, but Kendall knew that he was just a sexual tease. Still, he had strong feelings for James. He could very well, however, do without X James though.

"Who did you get it from this time?" Kendall went to his closet as James lazily sat up.

"Some ten-year-old girl uhm..." James tilted his head back, trying to remember. "Oh! Ka-Katie. Katie Knight! Your sister!"

Kendall's head whipped around, eyes blazing in anger. "You bought street X off my little sister? !"

Katie Knight used to be incredibly close to Kendall. After their mother died, she ran off. Kendall knew where she was a majority of the time and tried countless days to get her to come home with him. Yet Katie wouldn't have it, and stayed on the streets with Jo Taylor, Kendall's ex-flame selling X. Katie had perfected the art despite her age. Kendall made every chance he could to see her behind Gustavo's back. He loved his baby sister and that would never change.

"What can I say?" James shrugged. "She deals good."

Kendall scoffed in disgust and pulled off his night shirt. "I don't know how to respond to that, James."

James shrugged again. "Then don't."

Shaking his head, Kenadll changed into stone washed jeans and a blue long-sleeved shrit. He threw on his grey slouch beanie and jammed his feet into black Nike's. James watched interestedly and staggered off the bed. "So are you too mad at me to give me a kiss?" He walked over kind of sideways, totally oblivious to Kendall's inner feelings.

Crossing his arms, the blonde looks at his high sort-of-boyfriend. "I'm late. I have to go to the studio and so do you if you come off your high horse."

James pouted deeply. "Why do you still do that?"

"Why do _you_?"

"For the fame, duh," James waved his hand in the air. "But _you_ have everything to lose, Kenny."

Kendall seemed interested right away and gave him a sideways look, raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, James pulled out one of LA's most popular magazines. Kendall looked, seeing his face on the cover. Under that, he read:

**Kendall Knight: The Next Repo Job?**_  
Leader of the biggest band in Hollywood might be the next on Rocque Record's list!_

James handed it over to him. "Sorry. I thought if you didn't see it..." He watched Kendall stare at the cover with wide eyes and his hand slowly go to his throat. He looked scared, and James instantly regretted showing him.

"I...it can't be right," Kendall looked at him, "Gustavo would never let it happen. He'd tell me."

James shrugged. "He has no say in it, Kenny. It's all Griffin. What he decides and what he thinks is 'best' for the company."

"I know," Kendally tossed the magazine on the bed, sounding angry and bitter. He grabbed his jacket. "We have to go."

James followed closely. "I didn't mean to upset you. You would have found out eventually."

"Don't worry about it," Kendall slung his bag on his shoulder. "And I wouldn't have. Gustavo would never have let me know about some stupid rumors floating around right now. If it were true, he'd tell me anyway."

"Unless he had a reason not to tell you otherwise," James followed Kendall downstairs. "And then you'd have a reason to wonder."

Stopping in the kitchen, Kendall opened the fridge and shoved water bottles into his bag. "So I'll ask him. If something is going on, I have a right to know. I deserve it."

"If that's the way you want it," James moved his bangs aside. He felt the X wearing off and knew if he wanted another hit, it would have to be after recording. He looked around the huge kitchen aimlessly and decided to change the subject. "Does the mansion ever get lonely?"

Kendall shrugged. It didn't matter much to him. He was used to it. After his mom died, Gustavo took him in. The mansion was huge, sometimes lonely, and a prison. Gustavo made sure that Kendall stayed locked inside at all times unless allowed to leave on his command. Little did Gustavo know, Kendall snuck out at least twice a day. Sometimes to meet James or Katie. Other times it was to visit his mom's grave. Sometimes he'd even meet his other two unruly best friends, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

Since everything went south, he rarely if ever at all saw them. And they'd changed drastically. Logan had become reclusive and angry since Mrs. Knight's death. He occasionally killed people by accident...or on purpose. Kendall was never really sure and he didn't want to think of his sweet best friend as a purposeful killer. Carlos had become a sore, goofy half-womanizer (half in the sense of being bi-sexual, the boy changed teams more than James changed appearances). He currently had medical intern Blonde Jennifer wrapped around his finger. However, everyone knew that he and Logan were porking on a more than usual basis. To Kendall, it seemed as though the years following his mom's death and the potential LA wasteland changed them. He didn't like it.

"I could stay sometimes if you wanted me to."

Kendall couldn't help but to smile at the offer. "I'll think about it. You know I'm not allowed to have visitors."

James nodded. "But Gustavo wouldn't have to know. I'm quiet and sneaky."

Although Kendall knew this, he just couldn't take the risk. He had too much riding on his shoulders right now. Still, it would be nice to have someone with him.

It was no secret that Kendall missed the life he used to have. His friends, his family, and especially Minnesota. There was nothing anybody could have done and that made it all the more heartbreaking. What was worse, Mrs. Knight wasn't there to help when he needed it most. That hurt Kendall more than anything else. His mom had always been there and suddenly she wasn't anymore. Life was unfair and Kendall knew that first hand.

Nothing was the same anymore. Nothing would ever be back to normal. This was life now. Forever. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Jay**


End file.
